narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chihiro Katayama
Chihiro Katayama (ち ひ ろ か た や ま, Katayama Chihiro ) is a Jōnin level Kunoichi and the current leader of the Katayama clan. She was a member of the Kirigakure Fog Team along with Akane and Ken at the end of the Chūnin exam. When his clan revolts against the Mizukage, try to use as main weapon of espionage against Kirigakure, however due to the suspicions she is immediately withdrawn, being thus it happens to be a runaway ninja. Background Chihiro is the sixth daughter and main heiress of the Katayama Clan, being the daughter of Hiroshi Katayama and his wife, Hikari Katayama. Chihiro was born in Kirigakure, in the westernmost part, where his family and clan exiled. She was always protected by her family, who hid her secrets from her Kenkei Genkai, so she did not go to Ninja Academy as well as the other children, which made it difficult for her to interact, since she only interacted with members of her clan. Her family trained her from a very young age, especially her two closest brothers her age, Akio and Sina, so she developed abilities much faster than the common, as she sledged an age out of the ordinary. During these years, she develops friendship with Sayuri, a member of her clan, and both become best friends, but Sayuri already studied in a ninja academy which motivated her more to train, because she did not want to stay behind her friend.iends, but Sayuri already studied in a ninja academy which motivated her more to train, because she did not want to stay behind her friend. His father, seeing his commitment, hired a particular sensei especially for her, as he had high expectations for her. But neither ended by pleasing her father to train her, so she continued training alone or with her siblings. When Chihiro was nine years old, she joined the academy, but she was not very well received by her classmates, especially the boys, who claimed she was a helpless girl who simply came from a powerful clan. Girls of her class made friends with her, especially because of Sayuri. Some of the boys in her class pulled her hair or threatened it, but her friends always defended her. Over the years, she teamed up with two classmates Akane and Ken, but she was disillusioned that she did not stay with Sayuri. However they originated an unstoppable trio, The Kirigakure Fog Team. At the beginning of the series, her first appearance was in the Chunin exams where she did not demonstrate her true strength, which made people doubt her ninja skills. However, she begins to show her true strength at the end of Naruto and at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden. Throughout the series his powers are truly demonstrated in battles against the Akatsuki and missions. She reaches the final point of her power when she completely dominates Shakugan. Personality Chihiro always shows a calm and serene expression, but during part 1, her personality is a little more exhibitionist and playful, although she only demonstrated it to its more intimate friends. She is a person who evolves with her feelings and her life experiences. Her affection and love with her brothers, made her just deal with who she would consider her family. In the early years, people called her "Without Tongue", because she did not know how to properly communicate with people, who posed a shy personality in her childhood and half of the naruto. During the Chunin examinations, she does not try to create creases of friendship among the other competitors, unlike her companions. Chihiro always demonstrated without expression during the exam, and without a doubt what amazed his opponents was his techniques of defense. After the Exams Chunin, in Kirigakure, Chihiro opens more to its companions, but always being a bit shy. However, Chihiro has a side in which she cares about her companions, in which she feels nenesity of protecting them, especially in dangerous missions, in which she takes ahead, side by side to her sensei. Her personality really begins to change in the last episodes of naruto, when she awakens her Shakugan, because she wants to keep her Kenkei Genkei secret for her protection. Chihiro is more exalted and nervous after awakening. In Part II, Chihiro proves more mature and emotional, but she still hides it. She also begins to question the right and wrong of her life, since she was being used as a tool for her clan. On the battlefield she moves from someone calm and shy, to someone mysterious, calculating and bloodthirsty, because their thoughts are only in their superiors, because these are other characteristics that defines obedience and proud in their clan. Chihiro is also more calm and would be due to the missions of rank B and A that realized in these two years, not to mention that she has always in mind that he is that one day had inherited the name of its family. In the escape of her clan, during the meeting of the five kages, Chihiro, even knowing that she will be hated by her companions, continues to not stop thinking about them, especially in vague hours. In the second part of Naruto Shippuuden, she is considered a deserting ninja along with her clan, and it is at that time that she forms aquipa with Sayuri and Gray, an old friend of Sayuri. Chihiro feels that she is in debt with Sayuri, so she protects her, even if she has to be cruel and impious for it. Throughout the series, she becomes more insane in the matter of death, which generates a revolt of her against its father. She really begins to open her eyes to reality at the beginning of the fourth great ninja war when her clan offers her help in exchange for a peace treaty. Appearance Chihiro has fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. In their childhood, people said that she looked like a little doll, for she was holding her hair back with a large blue bow. She used to wear Victorian-era clothing, as this is a tradition of her family. Her favorite dress, which she had the habit of wearing, was a blue and white, with several frills. Later, when she was nine, when she entered the academy, her style changed dramatically, as she replaced them with more practical ones. During Part I, Chihiro no longer wears the hair tied, it allows that it is loose during the combat. Chihiro also has the habit of hiding her face between her hair because of her shyness, but after the chunin examinations, she holds her hair in a ponytail especially when she trains. In Part I, Chihiro wears a short Cheongsam-style black dress with long sleeves open at the sides. At the beginning and her thighs, her her bandages, trying to imitate a short shorts, this makes her movements much faster. At his waist, Chihiro ties his forehead protector, jealously with coldre shuriken, your forehead protector matches with your blue sandals. In Part II, his clothing consists of a short blue haori at the level of his shoulders, with an income that involves the neck, but not the arms. She also wears a fair black color shorts to match her socks, that are half income, half woven. She no longer wears sandals, she prefers closed shoes and a little high heel, just like Tsunade. Chihiro wears the standard Kirigakure infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. With his Shakugan power awakened, his body grows stronger and his eyes stay in a brilliant blue with the sclera in a black shade with relevant blood vessels of blue color close to the eyes. It gains several marks by the body of black color, in forms of drawing. Depending on the strength of each attack your hair can turn almost white blue. In this way she can control the nature of her chakra, as you can expel your chakra out of your body and gain a physical form, its most common forms are a pair of Wings and four tentacles. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chihiro is seen wearing a high-necked nightgown, but without her sleeves. She wears a white sweater coat with white elbows along with black shorts. She continues wearing the same style of shoes, but her traditional socks have been replaced by half-glass. Her hair gets more wavy and she also starts to wear a shadow on her eyes. In adulthood, she reappeared with a completely different look, in the steampunk style. Her hair is tied in a hair coke made up of a braid, leaving only its fringe loose, she also has makeup today. Chihiro wears a sweater up to his neck, just at the waist of white color, but his sleeves are wide and to the frills, on his shoulders are present buckles of felt. His top has a basic style with some designs, but is covered by a black corset, decorated with several felt and thin chains, one of which carries a watch in roman numeration. She wears a skirt dress, where it is shorter in the front, up to her thighs, and long in the back to the feet, filled with frills. She wears extremely thin leather socks, but her boots occupy half of her thighs, her design consists of two felt buckles at the ends of the boots and another on her ankles. They also have several laces on the sides and are high-heeled. In Boruto: The Movie, his hair is loose, but tied on the sides. Abilities Chihiro, during his times as genin, his main abilities was of genjutsu, being that formed with the best note of the academy to genjutsu. During the missions, he was usually always behind, except for espionage. In becoming determined to change, at the end of Part I tries to improve his skills of taijutsu and ninjutsu, but they are only demonstrated effectively in Part II, when he develops his Kenkei Genkai. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chihiro becomes a jōnin and succeeds his father in the leadership of the clan. As an adult, she continues with her responsibilities in her clan, creating bonds of peace among other clans. Chakra and Physical Prowess Chihiro, during his times as genin, his main abilities was of genjutsu, being that formed with the best note of the academy to genjutsu. During the missions, he was usually always behind, except for espionage. In becoming determined to change, at the end of Part I tries to improve his skills of taijutsu and ninjutsu, but they are only demonstrated effectively in Part II, when he develops his Kenkei Genkai. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chihiro becomes a jōnin and succeeds his father in the leadership of the clan. As an adult, she continues with her responsibilities in her clan, creating bonds of peace among other clans. Chakra Control and Physical ProwessChihiro was not a taijutsu user during Part I, however, his skills are improving over the two years, up to Part II. After activating the Shakugan, Chihiro becomes more dependent on his abilities, especially in taijutsu and ninjutsu. The more battles she enters, the more her body gets ready to recognize the opponent's attacks, thus causing her body to seize a machine until her chakra enjoyment. Chihiro's speed has improved since Part I, making his movements stay on the battlefield. Chihiro have a sufficient amount of chakra, for Moonlight Technique, a technique quite similar to that of Suigetsu, Hydrification Technique, which causes his body to become a propotional moonlight mass which can be used in battle to escape due to its speed , and attacks. Chihiro can also crystallize his body in a very similar way to Crystal Release, his abilities are aproteção as a shield on the skin, inhibiting his attacks in 80%, it can form in any part of the body. Ninjutsu Her nature transformations include Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Boil, Yin and Yang Relance. Their techniques are aided by their transformations of nature, especially Wather and Wind. Category:DRAFT